fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwarx
Clockwarx (beta names including Clockwharx, Clockworx) is the manifestation of the Shattering in two timelines. Although White Goddess was able to stop him by aborting the timeline in Shattered Panes (as revealed in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered), Unten and the group decide to try and stop him some other way in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. It was revealed that he was Koyn Kisunagu, who after several years of resting inside the Fracture, came out to destroy the Fantendoverse. History He came into the Fantendoverse as a recolor of Strafe known as Koyn Kisunagu. Discriminated for most of his life and forced to move to The Wasteland, he began to build a resentment for the universe for treating him like this. When he found out that Lectro the Hedgehog was alive and under a new identity shortly after touching the Fracture in Fantendo Smash Bros. Cracked, he found that the Fracture was causing most of the Wasteland to go insane. Teaming up with Zelena Neon, a recolor of Leah Needlenam, he headed to stop Crack the Hedgehog. After defeating Crack the Hedgehog, he began to float up to the Fracture and accepted the role it decided for him, which was to become the Shattering. Festering for many years, Clockwarx grew more powerful as more and more as Catalysts began to show up, creating too many timelines and with White Goddess' removal of "problematic" elements of the Fantendoverse (including things like her sister Palutena, Doodleland, Plumber, etc). Although White Goddess attempted to prevent him from coming out by removing those elements, this actually worsened the stability of the timeline (although one could argue she was doing this for selfish reasons, as she claimed a lot of power this way and became the commander of the Titans, which she would attempt to figure out, resulting in the Titan Scraps). He was released in the story known as Shattered Panes, which was "cancelled" in that White Goddess aborted it and removed most traces of Doodleland presence in the Fantendoverse. This actually created MORE problems, with Clockwarx finally awakening again during Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered thanks to the help of The Mistake, who he killed and devoured. With White Goddess powerless to abort the timeline and nobody willing to do it, Unten and his friends needed to stop Clockwarx... some how. During the last chapter of Act 2, Clockwarx absorbed some of Unten's power and transformed into his free form. This form represents the three games in the saga, with his red tentacles representing Scarlet Skies, the yellow crack representing Cracked, and the blue orbs representing Shattered. With the power absorbed from Unten's memories and the landmasses he had absorbed, he created a place called Shattered Point. This was made up from the alternate timelines that the Fantendoverse had, and it was pulled apart by Clockwarx with the help of Eldritch Abominations and Beorn Androids. As the group rebands together, including most of the people that was absorbed in the explosions and made into mind-wiped slaves, the truth behind Clockwarx is revealed by Zeitgeista in a pit. Clockwarx kills Zeitgeista shortly after and disorts the landscape so not to disturb finishing the Shattering. However, against all odds, Unten, Netnu, Boare, Reese, Reese II, Aurora, Leah Needlenam, and Trip all manage to take him out. Zeitgeista holds his original body as the universe shatters into pieces. This leads directly into the Fan and the Enemy creating the New Fantendoverse in what they presumed to be empty universal space that was actually occupied by The Threat. Powers and Abilities Clockwarx has the power to fly over long distances. He also has the ability to "annihilate" areas of land in his presence, although these annihilated pieces of land are actually being sent to Shattered Point to construct and contain. He can also explode nearly anything in his path as well as send out clockwork creatures such as beetles to scope out areas. He can also sense catalysts. Trivia *This character originally appeared in 2012, but had no further appearances until 2015. *In YoshiEgg Culmination, CrackedEgg Nook is the manifestation of the Shattering in that universe. This seems to suggest Clockwarx was not created by the Shattering; rather he simply used the energy inside. *It is speculated that Clockwarx's corpse is the source of the Stenographer Stones due to their unusual gear shapes and him being the cause as to why Fantendoverse Prime shattered. *Clockwarx is stated to be one of the most powerful characters in all of Fantendoverse history due to him shattering the Fantendoverse Prime, a rather huge feat. Category:Villains Category:The Shattering Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Shattered Panes Category:Characters Category:Hyper Mode Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists